Muhammad Ali
Muhammad Ali battled Michael Jordan in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was portrayed by Jordan Peele. Information on the rapper Muhammad Ali was born on January 17th, 1942, in Louisville, Kentucky, under the name Cassius Marcellus Clay, Jr. He was a professional boxer, philanthropist, and social activist. He is generally considered one of the greatest athletes in boxing history. Ali showed at an early age that he wasn't afraid of any bout, whether it be inside or outside of the ring. In his first amateur fight in 1954, he won by split decision. Ali went on to win the 1956 Golden Gloves tournament for novices in the light heavyweight class. Three years later, he won the National Golden Gloves Tournament of Champions, as well as the Amateur Athletic Union's national title for the light-heavyweight division. In 1960, Ali won a spot on the U.S. Olympic boxing team, where he won a gold medal. After his Olympic victory, he was hailed as a national hero. During the 1960s, Ali seemed unstoppable, as he was winning all his bouts, with a majority of them being knockouts. He took out Sonny Liston in 1964 to become heavyweight champion of the world. After these victories, he often referred to himself as "The Greatest". He also told reporters he could "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" in the boxing ring. Ali was also a great motivational speaker and personality. For instance, in 1978, he starred with Superman in "Superman vs. Muhammad Ali", a classic comic, where Ali won due to Superman deactivating his powers. In his later life, Ali suffered from a form of Parkinson's syndrome believed to have been induced by the cumulative effects of multiple blows to the head through the course of his boxing career. Hence, he was seldom able to speak, but remained an enduring advocate of research into the disease. On June 2nd, 2016, Ali was hospitalized and died due to respiratory issues at the age of 74 on June 3rd, 2016, in Phoenix, Arizona. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' (Ooh!) Here comes Jordan, big tongue wobbling, Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin! You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman! Messing with me is gambling: you got a problem! Your whole basketball career turned whack When you came back a Wizard like Gandalf the Black! You should've kept your ugly sneakers packed up on a shelf. Stick to golf: you can keep the ball to yourself! (Ooh!) I'm so pretty; my hands are so fast! I'll whup your face back to your Hitler mustache! Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family, But your baseball career: now, that was a tragedy! 'Verse 2:' I saw you slapping Reggie Miller. Boy, what's wrong with you? You fight like the little girls who make your Nike shoes! McDonald's and underpants as corporate backers, You stay at the Ritz 'cause you sold out to crackers! 'Verse 3: ' Beep beep! Why don't you back up that trash? I'll leave you like Liston: flat on your ass! You need to bounce back to North Carolina, kid, 'Cause your rapping sucks more than Space Jam did! Trivia *Ali was mentioned by Pablo Picasso in the battle directly before his own. **He is the fifth person to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. *He is the third rapper to pass away after the battle they were in was released, after Macho Man Randy Savage and Kim Jong-il. **He is the second of the aforementioned rappers to be an athlete. **He is the fourth character overall, after Macho Man Randy Savage, Kim Jong-il, and Hodor. *He is the fifth rapper overall with a physical disability, after Darth Vader, Ludwig van Beethoven, Stephen Hawking, and Doctor Seuss. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele